


He's a Doctor, not a Blacksmith

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise, surprise, an away mission doesn't quite go according to plan and Dr McCoy has a little something to say about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Doctor, not a Blacksmith

The Away team slowly all made their way to the pond's edge. As always, Kirk was one of the first.

Bones mentally shook his head at Kirk's idea of leadership, that he would lead from the front in pretty much any and all situations. He had to stick to mentally shaking his head and not actually doing so, as he was slowly breast stroking his way to the edge and he didn't want to swim too fast or make any sudden movements in case he lost any of his equipment to the unknown depths of this pond. What light was able to make it down the opening of the cliff walls was not enough to illuminate into the water clearly. There had been no mention in the team briefing about creatures that lived in the water here and Bones was not inclined to hang around in the water to discover any new species. He reached the bank and climbed out onto the dark rocks that lined the edge.

There was very little vegetation, apart from some mosses and small flowers that Spock was inspecting, hands clasped behind his back as he bent forward to look closer. Although he was as wet as everyone else, that bowl cut of his was laying almost as perfect against his skull as if it was dry.

Bones could feel the mess that was his own hair plastered down onto his head. He bent forward and shook as much water as he could from it before he used both his hands to rub his hair, trying to shake off even more. The fine mist from the waterfall made the air hazy and kept coating them all in a fine layer of water.

Bones sat back on one of the rocks that was jutting out from the cliff face, forming a natural seat and pulled off his boots to empty them of the water. Next he removed the socks that were soaked and placed them on the rock beside him to try and dry. He stretched out first one foot and then the other, inspecting the wrinkling effect the water had had upon his skin. He looked up from the contemplation of his own feet when he realized that Jim had his communicator out and was trying to contact the ship. Spock had joined Jim and was also trying to contact the ship with his own communicator.

Jim angrily tossed his communicator towards Spock and growled something that Bones wasn't quite able to hear before he turned on his heel and stomped off towards the edge of the pond. Jim's boots made a squishing sound with each step, effectively making his little petulant temper tantrum seem even more childish and ineffective.

Bones pulled out his tricorder and held it upside down as a small stream of water dripped out of it. He put it back in it's holder and then walked over towards his best friend who was contemplating the waterfall where they had all fallen through into the pond. Bones took the time to slowly look Jim up and down. He was not trying to hide his perusal and Jim eventually cottoned on that he was being looked over.

"What?" Jim asked, his voice still showing the symptoms of his little explosion of temper. Jim had only bothered to turn his head, his arms were still crossed across his chest and his body was angled towards the waterfall.

"I'm looking for the magnet," Bones drawled as he bent down and ran his hand quickly along the back of the Jim's calf before sliding his hand around and picking up his friends leg.

Slightly off balance due to having one leg in the air, Jim hopped on his other foot as his face registered his complete and utter confusion at what was occurring. Bones suppressed the smile and laughter that was trying to erupt at the sight of Jim off balance and arms waving in the air. There was a brief moment while Jim forgot how close Bones was but then he was hopping, turning slightly sideways and grabbing Bones on the shoulder. Bones kept staring resolutely at the base of Jim's foot as he schooled his features as benign as he could.

"Magnet? What magnet?" Jim said, completely confused.

Bones looked up at Jim and finally allowed his smile to spread across his face. He dropped Jim's foot and stood up and looked straight at the man in front of him.

"The trouble one that has to be attached to you somewhere!"

While Jim opened his mouth and started to splutter a response, Bones turned and walked backed towards where he had left his socks and boots. He collected them as Jim started to yell at him, "Bones! Bones, you sassy bastard, where do you think you are going?"

Bones turned back to face him, taking in the little pout on Jim's face. "What, Jim? Are you going to inform me that the soaked condition we all currently find ourselves in is not your fault, this time?" When Jim snapped his mouth closed with a little clicking noise as his teeth joined together, Bones continued, "I am going up there, where there is a sun and a much better chance to get dry while we wait for our equipment to dry and Scotty to find us."

On that note, he put his socks into his boots and placed them under one arm and started to climb up the cliff where he had earlier noted a clear path to the top. He could just imagine the spluttering that was occurring on Jim's face and he could not hide his bark of laughter when he heard Spock's calm voice say, "Captain, I concur with the Doctor's opinion. The above surface provides an 86.7% chance that Mr Scott will be able to lock onto our signal and transport us back to the Enterprise before the equipment is able to dry."

"Why thank you, Mr Spock," Bones said as he stopped to look back down towards the two men, Spock now standing next to Jim. "Although I would prefer from now on you calculating the percentage of Jim getting us wet on an Away mission before we head on down, so I can at least remember to bring along a towel."

Bones took in the very slight eyebrow raise and then, shock of all shocks, the corners of Spock's mouth minutely raised up so that the First Officer of the Enterprise appeared to have a hint of a smirk. It was confirmed when there was a distinct twinkle in his eye and he responded to Bones.

"I shall endeavor in all future briefings to calculate the scenarios that the Captain's 'trouble magnet' may cause to arise," Spock said.

"It would be logical to be prepared for whatever mess Jim manages to get us into next time," Bones smiled fully and nodded his head acknowledgment at Spock.

Jim looked back and forth between the pair of them, before throwing his hands in the air and starting to follow the path that Bones had taken up the cliff face.

"It's not fair when the pair of you stop snarking at each other long enough to gang up on me," Jim grumbled.

"Someone's got to, Jim. Someone," Bones smiled before turning back and heading up towards the surface and the welcoming warmth of Guyhnter VI's sun.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** He's a Doctor, not a Blacksmith  
>  **Author:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/nikki4noo/profile)[**nikki4noo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/nikki4noo/)  
>  **Beta's:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aquila_star/profile)[**aquila_star**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aquila_star/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/dizilla/profile)[**dizilla**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/dizilla/)  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 1,234 (*gigglesnort*)  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** Kirk, Spock and McCoy  
>  **Warnings:** None, unless you count friendship  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, dammit!
> 
>  **Summary:** Surprise, surprise, an away mission doesn't quite go according to plan and Dr McCoy has a little something to say about that.
> 
>  **A/N:** This little scene popped in my head the other day and made me chuckle so I just had to share it. It could be TOS, it could be Reboot ;) OMG I wrote a G fic, with no pairings whatsoever; unless you count the normal triumvirate interactions. Enjoy!


End file.
